Officer Kent
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Clark Kent joins the NYPD and meet's his girlfriend's family. Her father happens to be the Police Comissioner! What could possibly happen? One shot for now may continue if you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place during season 1 episode 8 of Blue Bloods. Set midseason 5 of Smallville. Clark is nineteen and Erin is twenty-five.**

"Erin, you've gotta give me something I can work with. Otherwise that scumbag down the hall gets to walk."

"I know Danny, but there are rules and laws and we have to follow them. I'm sorry, but you have to let him go."

"Do you know what you're doing Erin? Do you understand that this guy is our only lead to-"

"Look Danny, I get it, and I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that your apologies are going to mean so much to the people behind this…they'll probably be laughing all the way to the bank." He muttered as he walked away, returning a minute later with the suspect who was wearing a broad grin as he walked toward the door.

"Keep your nose clean." Danny called, shaking his head in disgust as the man flipped him the bird.

"You just had to be a lawyer."

"Well I happen to like lawyers." Clark Kent said as he walked into the precinct just behind the suspect Danny had released, the Detective noting that the man was now sporting a freshly broken nose.

"And who are you?"

"Clark Kent. I was just passing by when this man tripped all over himself saying that he needed to talk to the police. Something about an illegal adoption agency?" He said with a smirk, which Danny returned as he walked over to them.

"Is that right?" He asked the suspect, who only nodded in return.

"Well then, let's talk. Oh and Kent, why are you really here?" He asked, making Clark chuckle.

"Like I said, I like lawyers." He replied, walking over and kissing Erin soundly on the lips.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and she grinned and nodded before taking his hand. As they walked out the door Clark yelled over his shoulder.

"Check your email Detective…Just to show you I've got nothing to hide."

"What was that about?" Jackie asked as she walked back into the room.

"I met Erin's boyfriend." He replied as he pulled up his email.

"And?"

"He's a real smartass."

Sitting in his inbox was an email not more than ten minutes old. At the bottom was a postscript.

_My lawyer sends her regards._

"You didn't?!" Erin asked as they walked down the street after lunch, Clark having just finished telling her about the email he sent to her brother.

"Of course I did. Besides, it's not like I was lying to a cop." He replied, and she chuckled.

"I guess no-"

Her words were cut off as Clark shoved her to the ground, a bullet crashing into the street beside them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Call the police, I'm gonna get that shooter." He said before taking off as if he had never been there in the first place.

A moment later he came back, pushing through the crowd until he reached the assistant district attorney.

"He got away." He said, so softly that only she could hear.

"Did you see anything?" Danny asked a few minutes later when they got to the station.

"No. I heard the gunshot, shoved Erin down and that was it."

"Oh really?"

"Danny, he told you what happened! Now if that's everything-"

"Excuse me." Clark said as his phone rang.

"Clark Kent."

"Well, well Clark Kent. Tell me, how are you holding up? You had quite the unfortunate incident."

"Tim Roberts. Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Belle Reve let me go. They say I've reformed, but we both know that's not true. There was nothing to reform. They just didn't understand. And unfortunately neither do you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you putting ordinary people like that gorgeous ADA in danger. Who knows, if she's not careful well..someone might try to take a shot at her."

"Why you son of a bitch!" Clark growled, making Erin and Danny look at him. However, he ignored them, focusing on not crushing the phone in his hand. The fact that the animal who killed Alicia wasn't still rotting in jail made him angry. The fact that he had all but admitted to trying to kill Erin made Clark furious.

"Now, now watch your language. You're in the presence of a lady."

"Since you know where I am, how about you turn yourself in? I'm sure Erin's brother Detective Reagan would love to arrest the person responsible for trying to kill his sister."

"And not make you understand? I don't think so. There's still so much you need to learn."

"Okay, then here's what you need to learn. You have two hours to turn yourself in or I will hunt you down, and we will be right back where we were a year ago. Only this time, I won't stop."

"I'll be in touch." Tim replied before hanging up.

Clark slammed his phone shut, Erin's hand on his arm being the only thing that kept his heat vision under control.

"Something you need to tell me Kent?"

"Yeah Danny...you better find this bastard before I do." He replied before walking out of the station. Danny watched him go, not even seeing Erin race after him. No, all he saw were the eyes, eyes that promised the person who did this would either be caught in the next two hours or he would be dead by morning.

"CLARK!"

"What is it Erin?"

"You can't do this."

"Can't do what? Keep you safe? Tell me something I don't know." He shot back, and she glared at him.

"You can't go off and kill Tim Robert's."

"Why not? He tried to kill you!"

"So that makes you judge, jury and executioner?"

"Don't give me that crap Erin. When it comes to scum like Robert's the system is broken."

"How can you say that?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe because he killed a teenage girl, and got thrown in a mental institution. Maybe because that same institution let him go free, or maybe...maybe because I can't take the chance of losing anyone else to a mad man who wants me to suffer!"

"Then find him, and let Danny bring him in."

"I gave him two hours. Then I'm hunting him down like the dog he is."

"And when you find him? What then? You kill him and then get arrested, and-"

"And I don't care as long as you're safe! I don't care what happens to me as long as he can never hurt anyone I love ever again."

"Then let's make sure that dosen't happen."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"We go have dinner."

"So, this is the new boyfriend huh mom? He dosen't have a younger brother does he?" Nikki asked, making Erin and Clark laugh at the fifteen year old's antics. Nikki was actually her brother Joe's daughter, but after he and his wife had been killed Erin had become the closest thing to a mother Nikki had, so much so that she started calling her mom.

"Clark Kent, and I do have a younger brother actually. I'll introduce you sometime." He said with a grin, thinking that Ryan would like Nikki. Then again he already liked Erin so Clark figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Okay missy, that's enough of that. Where's everybody else?"

"In the den." Her father called, and the two walked in.

"Dad, Grandpa, Jaime, Linda, this is my boyfriend Clark Kent."

"Comissioner's, officer, ma'm." Clark said respectfully, making them laugh.

"We don't stand on ceremony here son, and I haven't been Comissioner in years. Call me Henry."

"Henry." Clark said, shaking the man's offered hand.

"Call me Frank, and this is Jamie and Linda." The current PC said, and Clark chuckled before shaking hands with them.

"So I hear we're going to be partners." Jamie said a few minutes later once they had all sat down for dinner.

"I kinda wanted to keep that under wraps for a couple more days Jamie." Clark said, and he just chuckled.

"You never mentioned you took the cop test. You didn't even mention you were moving here." Erin said, and Clark chuckled.

"Well I was planning on surprising you, but I guess the cat's out of the bag. I start on Monday."

"I saw your scores. Impressive. Who taught you to shoot?" Danny asked.

"An old friend of yours actually...Ziva David."

"As in beautiful brunnete, scary as heck when it comes to throwing knives that Ziva?"

"One and the same. She told me to tell you she still owes you that drink for Felucia." He replied, and Danny chuckled.

"It's actually the other way around. So how did you meet her anyway?"

"Did you see the email I sent?" He asked, and Danny nodded.

"Tina Greere was one of the people affected by the meteor shower. She could alter her bone structure, and change her appearance. She also had an unhealthy obsession with Lana Lang, and so she made herself look like Whitney Fordman, a Marine who was KIA. I thought something was up and started looking into it. Ziva had shown up because NCIS knew that Whitney was dead, and ended up saving my life."

"Why were you looking into it in the first place? Why not let the police handle it?" Henry asked, and Clark tensed before feeling Erin's hand on his arm.

"Kids, go play some videogames." Linda said and her son's groaned but did as she asked.

"Nikki-"

"It's fine Erin. She should hear this...However, I need everyone to not let what I am about to say leave this room."

"Done." Frank said, and Clark nodded.

"I couldn't let the police handle it. They couldn't tell who she was."

"And you could?" Danny asked and Clark nodded.

"You've got your backup piece in your ankle holster, five rounds in the magazine and one in the chamber." Clark said, and Danny looked at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"X-ray vision." Nikki said, and Clark nodded.

"You can see through solid objects?" Linda asked.

"Yes, but I don't abuse it."

"So you're telling me you never snuck a peek in the girl's locker room?" Jamie asked, and Clark chuckled.

"One time, and it was completely by accident I assure you."

"So, is that all you can do?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki!"

"It's fine Erin. She's curious. I seem to remember you asking a similar question when you first found out." He told her, and she blushed.

"And no, that's not all I can do. I'm also pretty fast." He said from behind Nikki, making her gasp.

"There are a few other things, but they can wait. Now, Danny have you-"

"I've told em."

"Thank you Clark, for saving my daughter." Frank said, and Clark nodded in acceptance of his words.

"If you want to thank me Frank, let me bring Tim Robert's in...to the morgue that is."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Clark's right. We should put this guy in the ground." Jamie said.

"No. I will not have vigilantes in my city."

"You don't know this kid Frank...not like I do. He's not your typical criminal. He's a monster."

"And if you kill him, you're a murderer." Frank replied, and Clark stood up, anger clear on his face.

"Tell me...if this animal had already killed one person you love and now he wanted to kill another, but you had the power to stop it, to make sure he never hurt anyone else again...you tell me you wouldn't put a bullet right between his eyes. Excuse me, I need some air." He said, and without another word he walked out of the house.

"He killed Clark's first love. He strangled her, and she died in Clark's arms. He had him by the throat, but someone talked him down, talked him out of killing Robert's. But now...now he's out and Clark-"

"He's scared he's going to lose someone else." Frank supplied, and Erin nodded silently.

Suddenly the quiet was disturbed by the sound of a gunshot and all the Reagan's hit the floor.

"Is everybody okay?" Frank asked.

"We're fine Grandpa, but Clark-"

"Is just fine Nikki. See? No blood, not even a scratch." He said as he stood up and helped her to her feet, having gotten on top of her when he saw where the bullet was heading.

"I'm going to need a new shirt though." He said, indicating the hole in his shirt. Before anyone could respond his phone rang.

"It's Robert's."

"Put it on speaker." Frank said, and Clark did as he requested.

"You know, your shooting sucks." Clark said as he answered the phone.

"Maybe I need a different caliber gun."

"Or maybe you should just turn yourself in." Frank spoke up, making Robert's laugh.

"Comissoner Reagan. I'm sorry that you have been forced to be involved in my issue with Clark."

"I became involved the minute you started attacking innocent people in my city. You tried to kill my daughter and you just tried to kill my granddaughter."

"I didn't do that! Clark did the minute he became involved with your family!" Tim interjected, but Frank continued on as though he hadn't heard him.

"That makes you public enemy number one. I have 36,000 people under my command and in five minutes all of them will be looking for you. Unless you surrender."

"Not until Clark learns his lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

"That there's a cost that comes with his abilities. I thought Alicia would be enough, but he obviously didn't understand. I'll be in touch." He said and he hung up.

"Dammit!" Clark swore.

"We have to find this guy." Jamie said, and Frank nodded before turning to Clark.

"Officer Kent, consider yourself on the job effective immediately."

"Yes sir. Now if you'll-"

"Protection detail."

"Excuse me?"

"You're to stay here with my family and keep them safe."

"Frank, I need to get this guy. Please understand that. The best way to keep your family safe is to find this guy."

"And we will do that, but I can't have you killing him. I can't employ murderer's."

"And I can't let him harm anyone else." Clark replied.

"Look how about a compromise? When we find this guy we'll give you a call. He can be your collar." Danny said.

"Fine, but the second you know where he is. I want your word Danny."

"You've got it." He replied, and Clark nodded.

"One more thing. Take this just in case." He said, handing Clark his spare.

"Thanks, but I've got mine." He said, pulling up his own pant leg, revealing a Glock 18.

"Take it anyway. Erin, you've got your's?" He asked, and she nodded.

The other's save Henry and Linda all left, each of them giving Clark a look that clearly told him to make sure their family was safe.

"Linda, go get the boys and bring them into the living room. We'll stay there until that animal is found and caught." Henry said, and Linda nodded before heading off to get the boy's, Henry following behind.

"Erin, I...I'm so sorry. I've almost gotten you and Nikki killed, I've put your entire family at risk." He said, but she shook her head.

"We're Reagans, we'd be in danger just because of our name's. Don't you dare blame yourself for what that animal did."

"Mom's right Clark. It's not your fault. Now how about we go into the living room and you tell me how you met my mother?"

"Fine, but you repeat this to anyone and I will deny it until the day I die." He replied as they entered the living room.

"Why are you ashamed of meeting me?" Erin asked teasingly.

"No, but meeting you in jail was not exactly ideal." He replied, making the others look up.

"Okay, maybe I should start with an explanation. It started after Alicia died. I ran off to Metropolis, and got involved with a bad guy named Morgan Edge."

"The mob boss?" Henry asked, and Clark nodded.

"Yeah, I ran some errands for him, and one day I got caught. I sat in an interrogation room for about an hour, and that was when I saw her..."

**Metropolis-Six months earlier**

Clark looked up as the door opened and he felt his heart stop as his eyes landed on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, the first words out of her mouth crushed any thoughts he may have had of asking her out.

"Mr. Kent, my name is Erin Reagan, and I'm the assistant district attorney assigned to your case. You're in a lo of trouble."

"I know that ma'm. I made a mistake, and now I have to live with the consequences." He replied, and her eyes widened.

"I'm surprised, most people claim they're innocent."

"If I was I would. However, I'm not so I won't." He replied, making her wonder just what was going on. Here was this admittedly handsome young man who from what she could figure out spent years playing vigilante and then he worked for Morgan Edge. It just didn't make sense.

"Alright then so you admit to being a courier for Morgan Edge."

"Yes, I was a courier for Edge." He replied softly, blue eyes meeting brown as he spoke. For a minute there was silence and then Clark spoke.

"Miss Reagan, I know I have no right to ask you for this, but I would appreciate it if my name is kept out of the media. My parents don't need that kind of publicity. In exchange, I will give you Morgan Edge on a platter."

"Why? Why would you offer up Metropolis's number one mob boss without asking anything for yourself?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Like I said, I worked for Morgan. I have to take the punishment that comes from that choice." He replied simply and she smiled. If all the criminals she dealt with thought like Clark she would be out of a job.

"You seem like a good man Clark, so I'll keep this between us. However, can I ask you something?"

"I've got nothing but time. Shoot."

"How do you go from being a hero in Smallville to working for a scum of the earth like Morgan?"

"Off the record?" He asked, and she nodded.

"The red ring I was wearing when they brought me in. The stone is made from a piece of meteor rock that was meteor shower that struck earth back in the nineties. When I put it on it releases my inhibitions."

"So what, it makes you an egotistical jerk?"

"More or less. Now I think I know how to bring Edge down."

"Do tell."

"After that it was simple. I walked into the club where Edge usually did business, and sure enough he was selling guns. I had called Erin when I walked into the club and when she heard me talking about wanting to know who he was selling the guns to, she brought the cavalry." Clark said with a grin, which Erin returned.

"What happened after that? Did you have to spend time in jail?" Sean asked, and Clark smiled.

"I should have because what I did was wrong. However, it seems that your Aunt decided to pull some strings-"

"I did no such thing! I merely pointed out that you had been cooperative and had delivered us Morgan Edge with all evidence needed to convict." Erin spoke up, making Clark roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say beautiful."

"So Clark didn't go to jail, but that still dosen't explain how he started dating you mom." Nikki spoke up, and Erin chuckled.

"Well, I had just gotten into the office when someone knocks on my door."

"Mr. Kent, to what do I owe the pleasure? I would have thought you would have had enough of me after spending the last few days testifing against Morgan."

"I just wanted to thank you for everything Miss Reagan and please call me Clark. I know that you didn't have to convince the judge into letting me go, so thank you."

"Well you're welcome, but I just pointed out the facts. You were the one that gave me Morgan Edge on a platter, and please call me Erin."

"Alright then Erin. Believe me when I say it was a pleasure seeing that son of a bitch go to prison. But I really would like to thank you, so can I buy you a cup of coffee sometime?"

"I'm actually due to go back to New York this afternoon, so let me clean out my desk and I'll meet you out front." She replied, and Clark nodded before leaving her alone in her office.

"So you asked her out the day after Morgan Edge's trial, even though she was the ADA that almost prosecuted you? That's crazy." Nikki interjected.

"So's most of the stuff I've done in my life. Besides, where's the fun in life without any risk?"

"And you said yes? That dosen't sound like you mom."

"Honestly, I don't know what made me say yes. Clark just seemed different somehow, and I decided to take a chance. And I haven't regretted it yet."

"Well that's good to- Clark Kent. You're sure Danny? I mean one hundred percent sure? Tell me where."

"They've got him?" Nikki asked, and Clark shook his head.

"No. I have him." Clark replied before disappearing and reappeaing a few feet behind Danny.

"He's in there?" Clark asked, pointing to the wharehouse.

"Yeah and don't do that!"

"Sorry. Give me two minutes then come in."

"Clark-"

"My collar Danny. Just do it." He replied before he disappeared again, leaving Danny shaking his head. He could already tell that Clark Kent was going to make things interesting.

"You're surrounded Robert's. Give up." Clark said as he came to a stop in front of him, gun pointed at his heart.

"You're threatening me with a gun? You know I can get away."

"Then why let yourself get caught?"

"Because I wanted to make a deal. Let me go, and I can guarantee your girl's safety from the real problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want my deal."

"You talk or I break your neck. Your choice." Clark said, eyes burning red, his hand around the younger man's throat.

"Let's just say Smallville isn't the only place with secrets or an interest in you. Now I want my lawyer."

"Tim Robert's you are under arrest for two counts of attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, any thing you say can and will be used against you..."

Clark continued to read him his rights as he marched him out of the building just before Danny was going to send his men in.

"Book this piece of crap." He said and Danny nodded.

"With pleasure. Good job kid." He said before turning to Robert's.

"Just so you know, I wish I could let Clark kill you but unfortunately New Yorkers frown on that kindsa thing. But I will do my best to make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life in a real prison, and once the people in there find out you tried to kill a kid you're gonna be in one of two positions...with a shank in your back or on your knees like the little bitch you are." He said before hauling Tim away. Clark looked up toward the sky, a smile on his face.

"I got him Alicia. He'll never hurt anyone ever again."

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing this where each chapter is like an episode. Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your honor we must protest-"

"There's nothing to protest! By your client's own admission he was never charged for the murder of Alicia Baker." Erin said, cutting him off.

"He was deemed mentally unfit-"

"Yet in a call to the arresting officer your client stated that he believed Miss Baker's death was not adequate punishment for that officer to quote 'learn his lesson'."

"Because the arresting officer, who may I remind his honor is a close friend of opposing council, has abilities some would consider unnatural."

"So your client claims. However, Officer Kent agreed to a blood test and it came back negative. Your honor I move to strike these outrageous claims of Officer Kent having abilities from the record."

"So noted and struck. The additional charge of murder in the first degree of one Alicia Baker shall be added to the charges."

"Your honor!"

"Court is adjourned until noon on Tuesday at which time the trial shall commence."

"So?" Clark asked when he met Erin outside the courthouse, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. He had been tempted to listen in with his superhearing, but he knew that if he did that he would be tempted to wring someone's neck if it went the wrong way. This way he would just take whatever verdict the judge handed down, trusting Erin to do the best she could.

"We got him. He's been deemed competent to stand trial and the judge agreed to charge him for Alicia's murder. He'll spend the rest of his life rotting in prison."

"Good. It's about time justice caught up to that mad man."

"Clark, you're going to have to testify, about all of it. Alicia, the two shootings, everything. This entire case depends on your testimony."

"I'll be in court. A room full of kryptonite couldn't keep me away." He replied, and she smiled.

"I know, but I also need you to keep your temper. Tim's lawyer is going to try every trick in the book to get your testimony thrown out and he's good. One of the best defense attorney's in the country. He'll try and make Alicia look bad, try and use your relationship with me, probably even try to make it out that you were responsible for Alicia's death. Whatever happens, I need you to keep a cool head."

"I will. Now I hate to run, but I'm supposed to be at the prescient in five minutes."

"Stay safe out there, and catch some bad guys for me."

"With pleasure." He replied, kissing her softly once he had ascertained that they were alone.

"So how did it go?" Jamie asked when Clark walked into the precinct a couple minutes later.

"He'll stand trail, and be charged for Alicia's death."

"Good, serves the scumbag right." Jamie replied before the two walked into the briefing room.

"Okay before we get started I'd like to introduce you to our new rookie. Everybody, this is Clark Kent from Smallville." Sergeant Renzulli said as he stood up at the front of the briefing room.

"Are all the stories true?" One of the cops asked and Clark laughed.

"If you mean the ones that talk about space aliens no. If you mean the ones about the kids getting freaky powers and going crazy then yeah."

"Anyway, we've had a series of robberies at local mom and pop shops, and domestic violence has gone up by ten percent in the last month so stay alert and stay safe out there."

"Kent, a word?"

"I'll go get the car." Jamie said, and Clark nodded before walking over to where his new boss was waiting.

"First of all, welcome to the team. You need anything, you let me know."

"Thanks Sarge. Actually I have to testify tomorrow and probably for the rest of the week."

"Yeah the Robert's trial, I heard. We'll just move your tours around."

"Thanks."

"You want to thank me, play by the rules. I've seen the Smallville reports, and you've done good work. However, from here on out none of that vigilante crap you hear me."

"Yes sir." Clark replied, and Renzulli nodded.

"What did the sarge want?" Jamie asked once Clark got in the car.

"To tell me that he was moving our tours during Robert's trail and to tell me not to pull any vigilante crap. His words not mine."

"He's right though. We're partners, and we watch each others backs. I don't care if you're bulletproof or not, Erin would kill me if I didn't watch your back."

"Yeah and then she'd kill me for not letting you." Clark replied, making both of them laugh. They had both seen things that would terrify ordinary people, yet both of them were terrified of pissing off Erin Reagan.

"Jamie do you see those guys?" Clark said a couple of hours later. So far it had been quiet; the person or persons who had been robbing local businesses had apparently decided to take the day off, and anyone with domestic issues seemed to keep them under wraps, at least for the moment.

"Yeah, what about it?" His partner replied, looking over and seeing the four men standing on the sidewalk. They looked like they could belong to a gang, but then again they could just as easily be making some sort of statement.

"I swear I just saw one of em shove a bag of weed into his shorts."

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked. The last thing Clark needed was a bad stop on his first day.

"Yeah, he's definitely got weed, and I don't think the forty-five's his friends are carrying are legal." Clark said, and Jamie nodded before stopping the car, the two getting out and walking toward the four men.

"Police, we'd like a word with you." Jamie said as they approached them.

"Shit!" One of them yelled before taking off.

"I got him." Clark yelled to Jamie before chasing after him while Jamie kept the other three covered with his service weapon.

Clark ran after the perp as fast as a normal man his age could, closing the distance with each passing second. Oh he knew that he could have stopped the perp from running if he had wanted to; heck he could have taken care of all four of the men before his partner had a chance to get out of the car, but he had promised Frank Reagan that he would play by the rules so that was what he would do. If Jamie or an innocent was in danger and he had no choice but to use his abilities he would, but otherwise he would do the job just like a regular cop. Besides, there was something exhilarating about the chase that sent adrenaline pumping through his veins in a way he had only experienced when Ziva had taught him how to fight. He had to rely on his own skill, not abilities that he gained from the Earth's yellow sun.

Clark finally managed to close the gap between himself and the perp, tackling the other man to the ground and forcing his hands behind his back before pulling him to his feet and pushing him against a nearby wall.

"So now we can add resisting arrest to the other charges."

"What other charges? I ain't done nothing man!"

"First of all, I'm not your man, I'm an officer of the New York City Police Department. Secondly, you ran from a cop, and thirdly I highly doubt you've got a permit for the forty-five I just pulled from your waistband."

"I left it at home."

"Yeah? Sucks for you." He replied before radioing Jamie and bringing the man back to where Jamie waited with the other three men in cuffs.

"Nice work partner." Jamie said and Clark nodded before pushing the man against the car and checking his pockets, pulling a bag of weed out.

"Oh look what I found! Officer Reagan, would you care to tell our friends here just what is in this bag?"

"Looks like weed to me Officer Kent." Jamie replied.

"Hey I got a permit for that! It's medicinal!" The man said, and Clark shook his head.

"Tell me Officer Reagan is medical marijuana legal in the city or state of New York?"

"No Officer Kent, it most definitely is not, and even if it was I don't see any permit."

"Neither do I. You know what that means?" He asked the man, who shook his head.

"It means you're gonna get to spend some quality time with your buddies over at Ryker's." Clark told him before putting him into the car with his friends.

"So you had your first chase huh?" Danny asked and Clark nodded from where he was filling out the report. They were mandatory after every tour even if you didn't actually collar anybody. The suits who dealt with the Police Department's legal issues called it a necessity in case the officer or officers conduct was ever called into question. The officers working the streets just called it a pain in the ass, and Clark was quickly figuring out why. There were so many forms that had to be filled out that Clark felt like his arm was going to fall off, and he was only halfway through.

"How was it?"

"Honestly?" He asked before checking to make sure no one was listening. When he was sure that no one was he continued.

"I can run across the country in seconds, but there is something about chasing a perp and putting him on the ground that gives you one heck of a rush." He replied, and Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, I still remember my first chase. Sarge and I had stopped this guy cause his tail light was out. But as soon as we got close his friend in the back seat was taking off like a bat outta hell. I must have chased him for a good four blocks before I finally got him. Turns out he was carrying a bag of crack, and he kinda figured we wouldn't look too kindly on that."

"I'll bet. So this is who you're thinking of replacing me with Reagan?"

"Well I don't know Jack, kid's good. He caught the bastard who took a shot at my sister."

"Well I'd be a pretty crappy boyfriend if I let some punk with issues take a shot at my girl now wouldn't I?" Clark replied, making Jackie chuckle.

"Damn, kid's either brave or stupid if he's dating the PC's daughter."

"I'd rather think I'm lucky. I'm Clark Kent, Jamie's new partner." He said, shaking Jackie's hand.

"Jackie Corretolo. I'm the poor sap stuck with this guy." She said jokingly, and Clark laughed.

"My sympathies. Well I've finished this report so I'm gonna turn in my service weapon and head out."

"Hot date?" Jackie asked, and Clark chuckled.

"I wish. Nikki's uncle is in town on a case so she and Erin are having dinner with him. Apparently she thought it would be better for everybody if I made myself scarce for the night. So I'll probably just head home, watch some television."

"Have fun, and Clark Erin said she'd call on her way home. Listen out for it?"

"You got it. Stay safe out there." He replied before heading out the door, understanding the second thing that Danny was telling him. He wanted him to listen out for Erin and make sure nothing happened to her or Nikki, something Clark had been doing all day. He hadn't forgotten what Robert's had said, and though he hadn't said anything so as not to alarm anyone he had kept an eye on Nikki and Erin at all times even if he wasn't technically using his eyes.

He sighed as he flipped through the channels, not really seeing anything. Finally he decided to go over the Reagan's hoping that he could find something to distract him from the thought of Erin having dinner with her ex. Oh he wasn't worried about anything happening between them, at least not on Erin's part. She had made her feelings on the matter quite clear, especially when she took his last name off the door at her office. However, just because nothing was going to happen didn't mean the New York Police Officer trusted Jack Boyle. He had never met the man but he knew enough to know that he didn't like him.

"Clark, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Henry asked when he opened the door.

"My complete lack of anything to do, and a need to keep busy."

"Ah so Erin's still out with Jack and Nikki." Henry replied as he stood aside to allow the younger man into the house.

"That she is. I'm not worried anything's going to happen, it's just from everything Erin's told me about him I can't stand the guy."

"Neither can I. He may be a successful lawyer, but a good man he is not." Henry said as the two sat down at the table, the older man pulling out a couple of glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"So, Erin told me the judge agreed to charge the bastard for Alicia's death." Henry said, and Clark nodded, sipping slowly at the scotch.

"Are you going to be okay testifying?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to see that animal go to jail for life, but Erin also warned me about the defense attorney. She said that he was one of the best in the country, that he would use every trick in the book to get my testimony thrown out, including going after Erin and-"

"Making it look like Alicia's death was your fault." Henry finished and Clark nodded, swallowing the remainder of his whiskey in one gulp. Henry refilled Clark's glass before looking him in the eye.

"You think that her death was your fault."

"Yes, no, I don't know! I have powers that make me practically unstoppable, but I couldn't...I couldn't save her. Henry I wasn't fast enough. I held her in my arms as she died, watched the life leave her eyes! Then I saw him. He was laughing, boasting about how he killed her. I was so angry and the next thing I knew I had him by the throat. I could have snapped his neck like it was a toothpick, and God help me I wanted to! But then a friend of mine talked me down, told me that Alicia would have wanted justice not revenge."

"And now he's going to rot in jail for the rest of his life. Alicia's death was not your fault. The blame lies with that mad man not with you."

Clark just nodded, unable to do anything else. He knew that Henry was right but he still wished there was something that he could have done for the woman he loved. In that moment he made a silent promise. Nothing would happen to Erin as long as he could still draw breath. He would not lose her the way he lost Alicia.

"So, want to play chess?" Henry asked, and Clark laughed.

"Sure why not? I haven't been able to play against anyone but myself in I don't know how long."

"So who's winning?" Nikki asked as she walked in a little over an hour later, her mother and a man who Clark could only assume was Jack Boyle coming in behind her.

"Clark's got checkmate in two moves." Henry said, throwing down his king.

"You actually beat Grandpa? No one ever beats him." Erin said, and Clark grinned.

"I got lucky. How was dinner?"

"It was nice. So Danny called, told me you got your first chase."

"It was fun. Just like football back in high school. Think you can make sure he and his friends stay in jail?"

"You set em up, I'll knock em down."

"Works for me." He replied, and she smirked before she kissed him, the two of them breaking the kiss when Nikki coughed.

"Oh my bad. Clark Kent, Jack Boyle. He's the one I told you about."

"Oh yeah, the idiot who let two of the most amazing women I've ever met walk out the door."

"I'll also be the one making sure Tim Robert's gets a fair trial." Jack spoke up and Clark glared.

"You do that. When he's convicted of trying to kill your ex wife and your daughter, not to mention the murder of a seventeen year old girl, I'll be the one that throws his ass in a cell to rot."

"We'll see. Goodnight Erin, Nikki. I'm glad you're both okay." He said before walking out the door, leaving the four alone.

"Clark I-"

"Don't apologize Erin. You've done nothing wrong. Like I said, he's the idiot for letting you go. Just shut him down at the trial."

"Oh don't worry about that. I intend to make sure he loses this case." She replied, and he grinned before kissing her softly.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think you got arrested. Are you sure crime dosen't pay?" Nikki asked, making them all laugh.

"I'm sure. Now I hate to cut and run, but I have to be in court early tomorrow, or the prosecuting ADA is gonna have my ass."

"I thought I already did."

"Cute. I'll see you in the morning." He said before he left the house.

"Mind if we join you?"

Clark turned at the sound of the voice, standing up and embracing the man.

"Dad, mom, Ryan! What are you all doing here?"

"Well we thought we should see the monster who tried to kill my girlfriend go to jail." Lex said as he walked up with Lana beside him. Clark laughed and shook hands with his friend before embracing his one-time crush, groaning when he saw Lois and Chloe standing behind him.

"Just great. I thought New York was finally far enough away from you Lane, but I guess not." He said and Lois grinned.

"You know you missed me Smallville."

"Tell your cousin she's delusional Chloe." He said when he embraced the two.

"Well look like the gang's all here." Erin said as she walked over to them, Nikki right behind her.

"Mom, dad, Ryan you all remember Erin."

"It's good to see you again."

"Likewise Senator."

"Jonathan please." He replied, and she nodded.

"Erin Reagan this is Lex Luthor, his girlfriend Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan and Lois Lane. Erin's one of New York's best ADA's."

"I think you're biased Clark." Nikki said, and Clark laughed.

"I probably am. This is Nikki Reagan Erin's daughter."

"Daughter?" Martha asked, and Erin laughed.

"Niece actually, but she may as well be my daughter. Now shall we get this started?" She asked, leading them into the courtroom where Robert's and Jack Boyle were waiting. However, as he looked over at Tim Robert's Clark couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen before this trial was over.

"So let me get this straight Officer Kent...you claim that you saw my client strangle your girlfriend yet you didn't immediately call 911. Is that right?" Jack Boyle asked, making Clark grit his teeth. He had been on the stand for the last two hours and Jack had done everything but outright accuse him of killing Alicia. Oh there was nothing he could do about Tim attempting to kill Erin and Nikki except say that Clark was the intended target. However, when it came to Alicia's murder he was doing everything he could to make Clark look bad.

"Yes that's right."

"Why did you not immediately call 911 after you had freed miss Baker from the noose you claim you saw my client using?"

"Let's get one thing straight counselor...I saw your client strangle the woman I loved, and as for why I didn't call 911 immediately I was too busy trying to get air into her lungs. I held her in my arms as she died from lack of oxygen."

"Yes but that wasn't enough for you was it? "

"Objection, leading the witness." Erin spoke up.

"Sustained. Mr. Boyle please rephrase your question."

"Officer Kent, what happened once Miss Baker died?"

"I got up and grabbed the defendant by his collar and slammed him into the wall where I proceeded to wrap my hands around his throat."

"What was your intent in that moment?"

"I don't know. I was angry and I wanted him to pay for what he had done."

"So what happened next?"

"I yelled at him, told him all Alicia wanted was a chance. Then I realized that killing him wouldn't bring her back, and I let him go."

"You let him go or someone made you?"

"I let him go. I only hope he dosen't get let go today."

"And if Mr. Robert's is indeed found innocent?"

"If your client is indeed found innocent then I will have no choice but to honor that verdict. I'm no one's executioner. His fate will be decided by this court."

"No further questions." Jack said, and the, judge nodded for Clark to take his seat.

"Officer Kent, you are correct that the defendant's fate will be decided by this court, and it is the finding of this court that Mr. Robert's is guilty on all counts. Bailiff take him away. He will remain in custody until his sentencing hearing in three weeks." The judge said before going to his chamber's to prepare for his next case.

Clark sighed as he watched the bailiff lead Tim away, thinking that he was wrong. Nothing bad was going to happen. However, that quickly changed as Tim grabbed the Bailiffs gun and hit him across the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Against the wall! Everybody against the wall or I kill him!" He yelled, putting his gun to the Bailiffs head.

"Drop the gun Tim!" Clark told him, his own weapon aimed at the other man.

"No Kent, you drop yours and kick it over to me or I will blow his brain's all over this courtroom wall."

"Okay, okay, I'm dropping the gun and kicking it away." Clark said as he did just that.

"Good, now against the wall!" He yelled and Clark did as he asked, joining the others against the opposite wall.

"Look Tim you need to end this now. Think about what you're doing, who you're holding."

"Oh I know who I'm holding. Tim said as he walked over to Nikki, keeping his gun covering everyone. He grabbed her and dragged her forward, putting his gun to her head.

"I'm holding the girl you put in danger. This is all your fault!" Tim yelled, just as Clark heard the door to the judges chamber's lock. Hopefully backup would be there soon. He couldn't risk using his powers as long as Nikki was Tim's hostage.

"Maybe you're right, this is my fault. But think about it. You're holding a U.S. Senator and his wife, a New York ADA and her daughter, the daughter and niece of a four-star General and Lex Luthor and his girlfriend. That means this can work one of two ways. Option one, you keep this up and you go to jail if you don't get killed first. Option two, you let them go and let Erin and my dad talk to some people and get these charges dropped."

"We know that won't happen. You won't allow it." He said after a minute.

"Don't you get it? I don't care anymore. I don't care if you go to jail, I don't care if you kill me. Just please...please don't hurt my family."

Instantly, Nikki dropped to the floor while Clark pulled his backup piece from his ankle holster and shot Tim twice in the chest, sending him to the floor.

"Everybody okay?" He called out even as he walked over to Tim and kicked the gun away.

"We're good."

"Good. Lex go get the judge, tell him it's okay."

"Is he alive?" Erin asked, and Clark shook his head.

"No. I killed him."

A moment later the doors of the courthouse burst open, the room filling with police.

"Everybody okay in here?" Danny asked as he and Jackie walked into the room with the other cops.

"Yeah. We're good. But there's not going to be a trial." Clark said from where he was now standing with his arms wrapped around Erin and Nikki.

"How the hell did this happen?" Frank asked twenty minutes later when Clark, his parents, Jack, Erin and Nikki were all inside his office along with his DCPI. The others had given their statements and been taken back to their hotel.

"The judge found Tim Robert's guilty of all charges, and then he was going to be escorted back to jail to await sentencing. He got the Bailiffs gun, and held him at gunpoint at which point I drew my service weapon and ordered him to drop his weapon. However, he told me to drop the gun or he would kill the guard so I did as he asked. He then knocked the guard unconscious and ordered all of us against the wall. I tried to talk him down, but he took Nikki as a hostage. Then I tried to tell him that we could fix this, that he wouldn't have to go to jail."

"But he didn't buy it." Frank said, and Clark nodded.

"He didn't. He told me I would never allow him to get away. I told him that I didn't care just, please don't hurt my family."

"And?"

"Nikki dropped and I put two in his chest."

"As a cop, as a father and as a grandfather, I agree one hundred percent with what you did. I wouldn't have done it any differently. However, as the police commissioner there are rules and procedures. This will be handled by the book and as such you are on desk duty until after a thorough investigation by internal affairs."

"I understand Commissioner."

"Good. Now that all that's out of the way, head over to the house. Linda and Pop should have dinner ready. Senator, Mrs. Kent, you and your family are more than welcome to join us. Jack you too."

"Thanks Frank, but I've got a court case over in DC on Thursday so I'm going to fly out tonight. Thank you Officer Kent." He said, shaking the young man's hand before walking out of the office.

"It would be a pleasure to join you Commissioner, and please call us Jonathan and Martha." The Senator said, and Frank nodded.

"Then call me Frank. Out of curiosity, where was your protection detail?"

"I made them wait outside. I knew I would be protected by New York's finest, and that's exactly what happened."

"I just did my job." Clark replied before walking out the door with the others following behind him.

"Good job today." Henry said when they had all sat down for dinner with Ryan beside Nikki, Clark beside Erin and the others spread around the table.

"I did my job, end of story."

"Please don't hurt my family. What's that mean boys?" Linda asked.

"Get down because dad's gonna shoot the bad guys." Jack spoke up, and she nodded.

"That's right. How did you know about that Clark?" Linda asked, and Clark grinned.

"Erin told me, said I should know it just in case something ever happened. I taught my parents, Ryan and my friends. Just in case."

"Are you okay?" Erin asked a few hours later as she joined Clark on the back porch. Nikki and Ryan were inside talking, as were the rest of the Reagan's and Clark's family. However, the Last Son of Krypton needed to get some air, needed to try to clear the thoughts roiling around his mind.

"I don't know. I killed a man today. I killed a man that I would have once given anything to kill, but now I wanted justice."

"You did the right thing Clark. You saved all of our lives." She told him before kissing him softly.

Clark returned the kiss, but deep in his mind, he couldn't help but remember Tim Robert's last words, words that he hadn't shared with anyone.

"You think you're safe? You think this is over? Well you couldn't be more wrong."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and I will try to update on a weekly basis!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No ma'am, I'm sorry but I cannot send officers arrest your ten year old daughter for refusing to make her bed. While it may be a foolish decision on her part, it is not a crime. Have a good day." Clark said, sighing as he hung up the phone.

"How's desk duty?" Erin asked as she set a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Boring as hell. Thank God the internal affairs report came back. They labeled it a clean shooting, so I'll be back on full duty by the end of the week. But enough about me. What brings an assistant district attorney down to the twelfth at ten in the morning?"

"Well I had to pick up a warrant, figured I'd get my boyfriend a cup of coffee. Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime." She replied, and he laughed.

"You would know. Excuse me a second." He said as his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Wait, slow down. What exactly are we talking about? Okay, I might be interested. Ten o'clock. I got it, but if you're jerking me around-"

Clark slammed the phone shut before looking at Erin, seeing the question clear in her eyes.

"How soon can you get me in to see your father?"

"Clark what's going on?"

"If the call I just got is legit, we could have a serious problem on our hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your daughter sir."

"Thank you Baker." Frank replied, and she nodded before ushering Erin and Clark inside.

"Officer Kent, shouldn't you still be on duty?"

"Yes sir, but this couldn't wait. I received a call just under an hour ago."

"Then you should follow procedure. Dispatch the appropriate officers, and if necessary inform Sergeant Renzulli. Regardless of your relationship with my daughter, there is a chain of command and you had best have a damn good reason for breaking it."

"I didn't receive a call at the station. It was to my private line, and what's more it's someone I knew back when Erin and I first met."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When I first met Erin, it was because I had been arrested for being a courier for Morgan Edge."

"Excuse me?"

"Dad, it's fine. Clark gave me Edge on a platter and the DA in Metropolis decided not to press charges."

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that."

"That's not important right now Frank." Clark said, making the Commissioner raise his eyebrow.

"What is important is that the man who called me is named Charles Young and he used to work for Morgan. He's having problems in Metropolis so he's looking for a change of venue."

"He wants to come to New York."

"Not wants to come to New York, more like he is coming to New York. When he gets here, he will move in on all the gang's in the city. There will be blood in the streets, and that will be just the beginning. When he wins the war and he will he will move onto the police. He will tell you that you work for him."

"I work for the people of New York City."

"And when you tell him that, every gang banger in this city will be out killing cops and anyone else who they think will stand up to them. Even with my powers I couldn't save everyone."

"Why didn't you mention this when I questioned you?" Erin asked, and Clark groaned.

"I didn't think he would be a problem. I thought I had him handled, that since he wasn't one of Morgan's main commanders I could deal with him. He was the man most of the organization feared, the man Morgan sent when someone screwed him over and he wanted to send a message. Aside from Morgan, I think I was the one person who wasn't scared of him."

"You weren't just a courier for Morgan. You were the one person he feared." Frank said, and Clark nodded.

"He introduced me to Young one day, probably to intimidate me and make sure I never tried to take control. I broke both his legs. The fact that we were surrounded by Morgan's commanders made sure that everyone knew I wasn't someone to cross. More to the point, they realized that if I wanted to I could force Morgan out."

"So because he's afraid of you hearing about his operations and forcing him out, he wants you involved so that he can at least have some of the pie."

"Ten percent of something is better than one hundred percent of nothing."

"I arranged to meet him at ten tonight and we would talk. I'm sorry I couldn't consult you first, but I couldn't take the risk of spooking him by not agreeing to meet right away. There is no way I am letting a gang war erupt in my city."

"Not unless you control it." Erin replied coldly before storming out of the office.

"Excuse me Frank. I'll call you once I fix this." Clark replied, and without waiting for a response he walked out of the Police Commissioners office, almost running into Garret in the process.

"What was that about?' He asked, but Frank shook his head.

"Not now Garret."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Erin-"

"You lied to me! You looked me in the eye, and you lied right to my face! Just stay away from me!"

"If that's what you want. Hear me out, give me two minutes and if you still want me to go, I will and you'll never have to see me again. I'll hand in my shield and be gone before dinner."

"You've got two minutes."

"I was a courier for Edge. However, I was also his bodyguard. I assume he was adhering to the old adage of keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I never meant to lie to you Erin. I never meant for you to feel betrayed. I only meant to keep you safe. I only want you to be happy."

He waited for a minute, but when it became apparent she wasn't going to respond he just nodded.

"Whether you want me to or not, I'll keep an eye on you and your family. But you won't see me."

"Why couldn't you just tell me? I understand if you waited until after the trial, I understand if you didn't want to tell my family, but why couldn't you trust me?"

"It was never about trust Erin. If that was all it was I would have told you months ago. It was only ever about keeping you safe. If you knew about the scum I associated with and anyone ever found out they would go after you just to get to me. Just to prove that I can be beaten. Then if that didn't work, they would go after Nikki and I could not take that risk."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just let my emotions get the better of me sometimes."

"We all do. It's what makes us human." He replied, and she chuckled before kissing him.

"Promise me there's nothing else you're hiding from me?"

"It was just after I came off of red k the first time. I needed time to clear my head so I ran around the country, never staying in one place for too long. I was in LA when I ended up saving a woman named Letty Ortiz from a punk named Phoenix. He was the number two man for Arturo Braga-"

"The Mexican drug kingpin." Erin interjected and Clark nodded.

"Letty was an undercover informant for the FBI, working for an agent named Brian O'Connor in exchange for immunity for her boyfriend Dominic Torreto."

"As in the one who broke out of jail and then he and his associates pulled off a job in Rio?"

"We took a hundred million dollars from Vernon Reyes and split it even. Last I heard from Letty, she, Dom, his sister and O'Connor had disappeared to some tropical island with no extradition."

"And you had nothing to do with his initial escape from custody?" Erin asked, and Clark smirked realizing what she was doing. The money from Reyes was all drug money and with the job having been pulled off more than two years ago the trail had gone cold for everyone but Hobbs and he had agreed to let Clark go. The only thing that anyone could charge him with was aiding in Dom's escape, and as an officer of the court, Erin would be required to report him if Clark told her he was involved.

"I saw the escape on the news, just like everyone else." He replied simply, and she smiled before kissing him softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you out of your mind?" Frank asked after Clark had finished explaining his plan. Beside him Garret and the new head of the undercover division Captain Jones had similar looks of shock on their faces.

"No sir, I am not. Believe me, I am the last person who wants Erin anywhere near this operation, but I need someone I can trust."

"My people are above reproach Officer Kent." Captain Jones spoke up, and Clark shook his head.

"I don't doubt you Captain, but the men I am going undercover with will identify anyone with me as a cop from a mile away. If I had a choice I would do this on my own, but the reputation I have-"

"Reputation? I think we're missing something here Commissioner. Like why we are sending a rookie undercover, and what sort of things he has done to gain his quote, unquote reputation?"

"That's need to know. All you need to know is that this operation is to be kept to the people within this room. Now Officer Kent, I believe you were explaining why my daughter is a necessity in this operation."

"As I was saying the reputation I have with these men is one where I don't take any crap and I always have a pretty girl on my arm."

"So I'm eye candy." Erin spoke up, making Clark wince.

"I wouldn't be quite so crass, but essentially yes. You're also someone I can trust to keep their head if things get ugly."

"I can't make you do anything Erin. This is your call." Frank told her and she nodded.

"I'll do it. When do we go?"

"As soon as we change." Clark replied, and she nodded.

"I'm assuming there's something?"

"Down the hall, first door on your left."

She just smirked and walked out to go change.

"Garret, Captain if you could excuse us? And remember, not a word of this to anyone."

"Yes sir." The two replied before walking out of the room, leaving Clark and the Commissioner alone.

"They'll keep quiet?" Clark asked.

"Garret will, and so will Jones unless he wants to find himself in jail for interfering with an investigation. Now Clark, I'm asking as a father...please protect my little girl."

"I will Frank. If anyone tries anything, no one will ever find the body."

"Good man, and watch yourself out there."

"Yes sir." He replied before walking out the door and heading down the hall before changing into his suit.

"You clean up nice." Erin said as he shut the door.

"You look absolutely stunning. I only wish I wasn't going to have to be such an ass." He told her, looking her up and down. She really did look stunning. The silver dress she was wearing contrasted beautifully with her skin and hugged her curves while exposing more than a hint of cleavage.

"It's part of the job. How did you know my size?"

"I sized you up the moment we met." He replied, and she chuckled.

"Well then Mr. Bond, shall we go?"

"Why yes Ms. Lynn we shall." He replied with a laugh before the two walked out of police plaza. Ten minutes later they were walking into a bar on the south side of Brooklyn that was empty save for the bartender and three men. Two were obviously hired muscle while the third was a bald man in his thirties who was obviously in charge.

"Kal. Good you could make it."

"You're right. It'd be a shame if I had to kill you for failing to tell me you were moving onto my turf."

"Your turf?"

"That's right Charles, my turf or it soon will be Now you have two minutes to explain exactly what this so called brilliant plan of yours is or I'll kill you and go out for a drink. So start talking."

"It's simple. We make the other gangs in this city understand who's boss."

"How do you propose to do that, and please do not tell me you intend to start a war."

"Morgan-"

"Morgan's out because he screwed up, and unless you want to join him I suggest you come up with a plan that dosen't involve drawing the attention of the NYPD."

"What's a matter Kal? Scared of a little heat?" He asked, and Clark just sighed before shooting him in the kneecap. Instantly his men had guns out, but Charles just waved them away.

"No dumbass, it's just not good business. Now I suggest you come up with a better plan by this time tomorrow or I'll send you to the bottom of the East river. Let's go." He told Erin who just nodded before following him out of the bar.

However rather than leave he just walked around the side of the building, Erin following.

"What-"

"Hold on a minute." Clark said, focusing his superhearing.

"Well?"

"You're going to get played. Odds are he's a cop."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...I know him."

"What do you suggest?"

"That you let me handle him."

By this point Clark's hands were clenched into fists and it took everything he had not to go in and wring someone's neck. Instead he just picked up Erin and ran her home, the two sitting on her couch a moment later. Nikki was studying at a friend's so it was just them.

"Clark, what did you hear? What's wrong?"

"He thinks I'm a cop."

"Charles?" She asked, and he nodded tersely.

"How? You were pretty convincing if I do say so myself." She replied, and he laughed.

"Well thank you. But the problem is he was talking to a friend of mine named Pete Ross." He replied, and her eyes narrowed in response.

"Are you sure?"

"I would recognize that voice anywhere. The good news is he won't betray my secret."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know him. The bad news is he has just given me a problem."

"So how do we solve it?"

"We take a page from Morgan's playbook."

"Wake up! I said wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Pete Ross asked as he opened his eyes, seeing Clark glaring back at him.

"Clark! What's going on man?"

"What's going on Mr. Ross is that as of two hours ago, you no longer exist." Erin said as she walked into the room, her father walking in behind her.

"Hey, I know you...the girl from last night." He said, and Erin nodded but didn't say anything.

"Now what's going on Clark? The last thing I remember is opening the door to my apartment and-"

"And the specially made tranq I shot you in the back of the head with." Clark finished just as his phone rang.

"Hold on a minute. I need to take this." He replied as he answered the phone.

"Charles, I admit I'm surprised to get your call. I would have expected you to be halfway to Mexico by now."

"You killed my associate."

"You're damn right I did. You should know, I don't tolerate lies and I sure as hell don't tolerate amateurs."

"That-"

"Just shut up and listen. This is what's going to happen. You're going to get in touch with whoever else you're working with and set up a meet at the base of the Empire State Building for midnight tonight. They are to come alone as are you. Then you will tell me everything you have planned. If anyone dosen't show up, if anyone dosen't come alone or in any other way does anything but what I have just instructed I will know and you do not want that to happen."

"Oh and tell me boy why is that?"

"Don't be smart with me. You know what I did to you when we first met, and I promise you that if you try to screw me over the only thing that will be left of you are the ashes that I will spread over the East River."

With that Clark hung up the phone before turning to Pete, glaring as he did so.

"Do you have any idea what your stupidity almost cost? How many people's lives are at risk because you almost succeeded in blowing my cover to that mad man?!"

"You don't understand Clark-"

"Then help me understand! Explain to me how you of all people got involved with a scum of the earth like Charles Young!"

"I can't! If I talk, and he finds out that you lied I am a dead man, and don't tell me he won't. You're good Clark, but you're not God."

"No, but what he is, is one of my officers. New York is the number one terrorist target in the world, and from what Officer Kent has told me, any plans made by Charles Young could be classified as a potential terrorist attack. Which means unless I am very much mistaken Erin, your office could charge Mr. Ross with accessory to commit acts of terror."

"That we could, and if we did I wouldn't be surprised if he got sentenced to Gitmo."

"You're out of your mind."

"No she's not Pete. She could do it, and I would be completely powerless to stop her. More importantly if you go to trial Young would know that you're alive. Now I would suggest you start talking." Clark told him coldly.

Pete Ross swallowed, and then began telling them everything he knew.

"Charles, glad you could make it." Clark greeted as he met the other man at the base of the Empire State Building.

"Not like you gave me much choice. This is Xavier Thames and Douglas Clarke. They are our in with the Irish and Russian mafia's in the city. After we take care of them, the rest should just fall in line."

"You two are willing to turn on your own? Much less to come here on your own?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"I know who you are young man, and what happens when people cross you. I am merely joining the winning side."

"Then I welcome you to the team. Now, how do you intend for us to gain control of your respective families?"

"The both of us are second in line to become Don. Myself for the Irish and Xavier for the Russian's. It will a simple case of hit and run once we arrange for my uncle and Xavier's father to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Excellent. If you gentlemen will excuse me I have a date with a very attractive brunette."

"But of course." Douglas replied, and Clark shook hands with the men before walking away. Once he had gotten a reasonably safe distance away he ran back to the house where he found Frank, and Erin waiting.

"Philip Jones moved into an apartment in Metropolis an hour ago. His mother Judge Ross wanted me to pass on her thanks for your help. In the morning my officers will arrest Charles Young and his friends." Frank said by way of greeting.

"Good and I just did my job. I still can't believe Pete got into bed with those scum."

"Money can make people do crazy things." Erin said, giving Clark a pointed look.

"Point taken." He replied, and Erin nodded before she stood up.

"I'm heading home. Can I give you a lift?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Drive safe." Frank called, and Clark burst out laughing. If Frank knew how his newest officer liked to drive he would have his badge faster than Clark could say police.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clark! Clark are you in there?" Erin called, standing outside the door to his apartment. He had gone back there early this morning to get changed for work but Jamie had told her he never showed up for roll call. Erin immediately thought something was wrong and drove straight to his apartment.

"To hell with it." She muttered before kicking the door in, knowing that Clark could replace in a second.

However, any thoughts of the damaged door fled her mind the instant her eyes landed on Clark. He was passed out on the floor, a needle laying beside him. Erin ran forward and turned him over, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but barely. She looked at the needle and saw a drop of green liquid at the bottom.

"Yes my name is Erin Reagan and I am a Manhattan ADA. I need an ambulance to 342 Northwest. A man has been poisoned."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean we can't let the doctor's near him?" Linda asked, and Erin sighed.

"If we let the doctor's near Clark, what do you think is going to happen the second they put a needle in his arm? It will break off, and his secret will be found out. He won't take that well when he wakes up."

"Well if we don't find some way to help him he may not wake up." Linda shot back, instantly regretting her words as she saw tears well up in Erin's eyes.

"That's where I come in. Dr. Emil Hamilton, at your service. How's my patient?" He asked Linda. She didn't respond, unable to comprehend that one of the best medical doctor's in the world was standing in front of her. This man treated billionaire's and President's not rookie beat cops.

"Thank God you're here Emil." Erin said, and the doctor smiled.

"Well when the boss got your call he had our impulsive friend run me down here. Now Mrs. Reagan, where is my patient?" He asked Linda, who shook her head and lead him down to the OR.

"No one's touched him yet, but he just got here and..."

Linda's voice faded as they went through the doors leading to the operating room, leaving Erin alone with her fears and prayers.

A few moments later that quiet was broken as Jonathan and Martha Kent, Lex, Lana, Chloe, Lois, Ryan, Jamie and what looked like every cop in the five-four came into the hospital. Before anyone could say anything, the doors opened again and Commissioner Frank Reagan came in, with his father and Nikki behind him.

"I want officers here on the clock. Whoever started this is not about to finish it. Double tours. No one goes home until we find who did this." Frank told the officers before walking over to Clark's family.

"Frank, what the hell happened?" Jonathan demanded.

"I can answer that Senator." Erin said, walking over to him. Her last three years at law school and Nikki's hand in hers were the only things keeping her from breaking down.

"Can we go somewhere more quiet?" Martha asked, and Frank nodded.

"We'll keep watch Mr. Kent." Lex said, and Jonathan nodded before walking off with Martha, Frank, Nikki and Erin Ryan followed behind at a nod from his father.

"Jamie called me, told me Clark had missed roll call this morning. So I went over to his apartment to see what was going on and he...he was on the ground. There was a kryptonite needle beside him. I called an ambulance, and then I called Emil. Bart ran him down here but-"

Her voice broke off as sobs began to rack her body.

"He'll be okay Erin. He's a damn good cop and a better man." Frank said, embracing his daughter.

"Senator...Jonathan, I swear to you we will find who did this, and they will pay for what they have done." Frank told him, and Jonathan nodded. No one said anything else, the group choosing to join the vigil in the waiting room. For more than six hours there was silence as they all waited for news, the silence only broken by Danny calling to say he had gotten the case.

"Erin, Mr. and Mrs. Kent...I think you should come with me."

The three were on their feet and following Emil before anyone else could get a word in edgewise. Erin was tearing through the hallway so fast she nearly hit orderlies doing their rounds, with Martha and Jonathan following at a pace much faster than would be considered appropriate for a United States Senator and his wife.

When Erin got to Clark's room with Emil at her side her heart nearly stopped as she saw Clark's empty hospital bed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate hospitals?" Clark spoke up from where he was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. A moment later a sobbing Erin Reagan was in his arms, her face buried in his chest.

"I...I thought-"

"It's going to take a whole lot more than some crazy bitch with a needle to take me away from you. Now when can I get out of here Emil?"

"Officialy, a couple days. Unofficialy, whenever you want. I just have to be sure to keep visitors to a minimum."

"Thanks. Looks like I owe you one."

"Technically you owe Oliver seeing as he pays my salary."

"He's a billionare, he can put it on my tab." He replied before looking down at Erin.

"As much as I would like to keep you in my arms forever, I need to hug my parents before they faint." He said, and she smiled before releasing him, the young man walking over to embrace his parents a moment later.

"Well I guess I don't have to ask how my officer is. You gave us quite the scare son." Frank said from behind the young man's parents.

"I like to keep things interesting. Now when can I get back to work. I have a criminal to catch."

"No you don't. You will get back in that bed, and in a minute Emil will come out and say you are in recovery. Then Detective Danny Reagan will come and take your statement and we will show this 'crazy bitch' I believe you called her, exactly what happens when you try to kill a New York City cop."

"Frank-"

"Do as he says Clark. Please for me...do as he says." Erin said softly, and he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, can Erin and I have a minute alone with Clark?" Frank asked, and the two nodded, leaving the three alone.

"What's your problem Clark?"

"Well I was almost killed and now I'm stuck in a hospital."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is why are you so determined to refuse the help of your fellow officers? You're brother's and sister's in blue, your family?"

"Because I can't trust them not to get hurt."

"What about your friend Oliver, and his team?"

"Let me tell you something about Oliver and his team...Oliver can hit a man with an arrow from a thousand yards. My friend Bart can run faster than I can, and there isn't a piece of technology on this planet Victor can't find his way into. Dinah can fight like nobody's business and her scream can shatter glass. AC can swim through water as fast as I can run, and Zatanna can turn a man's bones to fire with a single word. In short, they can take care of themselves. I don't have to worry about them not going home to their families ever night!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe your friends are better trained, maybe they've got a few more tricks...but I don't see them standing in this hospital making sure whoever tried to kill you dosen't get another chance. I don't see them working nonstop to catch this monster. Now I understand that relying on other people is hard for you, and while I admire your reasons there is an unwritten law in my city. You target one of us, we come back thirty-five thousand strong. And that deserves some respect." Frank told him before walking out of the room.

"Is he right Erin?" Clark asked softly.

"I think you are the most selfless, stubborn man I have ever met. But you're so determined to save everyone else that you refuse to let someone else save you."

"That's not an answer."

"Every single person who puts on that shield yourself included knows the risk. And no matter how fast you are, you can't save everyone."

"But I can try."

"You could...but to be honest, I'd rather you not. Because if you spend all your time trying to be a hero, then what kind of life will you have? Maybe I sound selfish, but I want to be able to go out to dinner on a Saturday night or church on Sunday morning. I want to have family dinners on Sunday afternoon, and know that I'll wake up in bed on Monday morning with you laying next to me."

"That dosen't sound selfish Erin. It sounds kind of perfect."

"Well then, maybe you'd like to tell me who did this?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"I think I would. It was Amanda Ross."

"The judge who convicted Morgan Edge?" Erin asked, and Clark nodded.

"She's also Pete Ross's mother. She came by my apartment just before I was about to leave, said she had been told about what happened to Pete. She thanked me, asked if she could come in and talk. I said sure, long as it was quick. I turned to go get some coffee and then everything went black."

"How did she know about the meteor rock?"

"Officialy it's because she knew I was allergic to the stuff. She didn't know anything else."

"You're sure?" Danny asked, and Clark nodded.

"Fine. And Clark...don't do something stupid like that again huh?"

"You got it."

Danny just grinned before walking out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Judge Ross asked as Danny, Jackie and at least twenty other officers swarmed into her courtroom.

"You tried to kill a cop. In this city, that means you go down hard. Now put your hands behind your back before I put a bullet in you for trying to kill my partner." Jamie spoke up from beside Danny.

"You think just because you're the PC's brat-"

"Shut up." Jamie said, pulling her from her chair and pushing her into a wall.

"Well, well if it isn't the gangster's bitch. Tell me, how long is it going to take the scum who killed my son to wake up?" Amanda asked when Erin walked into the interrogation room.

"That sounded an awful lot like a confession, don't you think Clark?"

"Well I'm not a lawyer, but it sure sounds like one." Clark said as he walked into the room. It was well after visiting hours at the hospital were over so he had been able to slip out, and a quick call from Frank to Renzulli about needing the precienct empty for an hour for 'classified police work' saw the place empty except for Erin, Frank, Danny and unbenowenst to Renzulli, Clark.

"One thing I don't understand is why? I could have had your son carted off to Ryker's, and if it had been anyone else I would have. Clark convinced me not to, begged my office to give Pete witness protection. So why turn around and try to kill him?"

"Because Smallville isn't the only place with connections...or an interest in your boyfriend."

Her words made a shiver run down Clark's spine. Those words were almost identical to the ones Tim Robert's had used when Clark had arrested him. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Who do you answer to? Tell me right now or I will break you. NOW!" Clark yelled when she didn't answer.

"I...I don't know. I swear I don't know! They met me at a bar near the courthouse...Garry's I think. It was about eleven o'clock...I never saw his face. He just gave me Pete's new name and the syringe...that's all I know I swear!"

"It had better be. Because if I found out you're lying-"

Clark didn't bother finishing the threat. He didn't need to. One look in her eyes told the young man that Amanda Ross understood the consequences of lying to him.

A moment later Clark and Erin walking out of the interrogation room, the ADA whirling on her boyfriend as soon as the door shut behind them.

"What the hell was that all about?!"

"Her words about someone else having an interest in me. Tim Roberts said something similar when I arrested him."

"And you're just telling me this now because..."

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought they were desperate words from a desperate man."

"You're a bad liar."

"What do you want to say Erin? That he warned me that stopping him was just the start? That I'm scared because I have an enemy who knows everything about me but I know nothing about them? That I'm terrified that I may not be able to protect you the next time someone comes after you because of me?!"

By this point he was yelling, but he didn't care. He had just put the one person he loved most in this world in danger and for the first time in his his life, the most powerful man in the world was completely helpless. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and the next thing he knew he was embracing Erin feeling tears roll down his cheeks, clinging to her as though she would be ripped from him at any moment.

"It'll be okay Clark. We'll get them, whoever they are. Just have a little faith." She told him.

"You totally stole that from Scofield." He told her and she laughed. The two of them had recently gotten addicted to Prison Break, which was ironic considering they both put people in jail as opposed to getting them out.

"If it can work for a guy on death row, I think it can work for a cop from New York." She told him.

"I suppose so. Now what do you say we get out of here?"

"You read my mind." She replied, and the two left the precienct, unaware that their every move was being watched.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What?"

"You heard me." Frank replied calmly.

"I heard you, I just don't believe it."

"You withheld information-"

"In a closed investigation." Clark said cutting him off.

"In a case connected to another case, which now appears as though it will be ongoing. You know the rules Clark."

"You're right Frank, I do know the rules. But I also know you Commissioner. Anyone does anything in your city and you go after them. That's something to be admired. But when you are dealing with monsters who you know nothing about, monsters that for all you know could be as powerful as I am that presents a problem. They will come after you."

"Nature of the job."

"Say that to me when I have to look into Erin's eyes and tell her that a maniac killed her father. Say that to me when I have to tell Nikki and Jack and Sean that they will never see their grandfather again because he was killed by someone who was after me!"

"Then tell me what you know."

"Don't you get it? I already have told you everything I know!"

"Then I guess we're done here."

"I guess we are." Clark replied, setting his shield on the Commissioner's desk and walking out.

"Got a second?" Clark asked as he knocked on Erin's office door.

"For my favorite cop? I think I can spare a couple minutes." She replied, and he nodded before walking in and sitting down.

"What's going on Clark?"

"I got fired today."

"What? Did you tell my dad what you told me?"

"Everything. According to Commissioner Reagan I withheld evidence that is now connected to an ongoing investigation considering the fact that someone else is after me."

"This is ridiculous."

"It is what it is. I'm sorry for bothering you. I don't even know why I showed up."

"That's easy. You needed to vent. I'm always happy to listen."

"Just promise me you won't say anything?"

"I promise. Now I was just heading out to lunch if you care to-"

"I'm gonna need a rain check." He said before disappearing in a blur.

Erin just smiled and shook her head. One thing she could say for sure, with Clark Kent around life was never dull.

"So I hear one of my men was miraculously saved from a bullet today. Anyone know anything about that?" Frank asked when they gathered around the table.

"I heard the report just like anyone else. What about you Clark?" Jamie asked, but Clark shook his head.

"Can't say that I have."

"Speaking of, where were you today?"

"I had a briefing with the Police Commissioner." He replied shortly.

"Since when do your briefings take all day?" Danny asked.

"They don't." Frank replied.

"Then what-oh please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Danny said giving his father a glare.

"There are rules and laws. I will not make exceptions just because the officer in question is dating my daughter."

"Then how about because he saved your daughter and your granddaughter? Or is that not enough?"

"Danny that's enough."

"No Linda it isn't. Since nobody else is gonna come out and say it then I will. Clark got fired today."

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!"

"Francis!"

"I did what was necessary."

"Like hell you did."

"Erin-"

"No Clark, this is crap, and everyone here knows it." Erin said, glaring at her father.

"Before you all gang up on me you should know that Clark hasn't been completely honest-"

"And I told you why. What was the point in telling you what Roberts and Judge Ross said when I don't have a clue who they are or what they are capable of. For all I know they could be stronger than I am."

"My officers-"

"Can die Frank! They can die, and that's not a chance I can take! Or do you want to be the one explaining to thirty-five thousand families why their loved ones aren't coming back? Or maybe you want to be the one having to lay flowers on Jamie's grave? Or Danny's? Or Erin's? Or Nikki's? I already lost one person I loved because of some phsyco...I won't do that again."

"I don't allow vigilantes in my city." He replied, and Clark just nodded.

"Then I guess I'll show myself out." The young man replied before standing up and walking out the door.

"Why must you be so damn stubborn?" Erin asked before standing up and walking after Clark.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Oh, and why's that? It's a free country isn't it?"

Clark turned, surprised to see that it wasn't Erin standing behind him.

"Last time I checked. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"We need to talk Mr. Kent." The woman said, making him tense as he heard his name pass her lips.

"Okay then. How about we start with who you are and what it is you want?" Clark asked coldly and she laughed.

"Like I said, to talk. But not here. My employer would rather we not be overheard."

"I don't give a crap what your employer wants. Either make your point or leave me be."

"Fine. You have had some problems as of late...some insinuations have been made against you."

"What could you possibly know about that?"

"I know how to make them stop, to make all your trouble go away. All you have to do is hear what I have to say."

"If you know as much as you claim, then you know I could make you disappear and never be heard from again."

"You could, but you won't. Or your cute ADA and her daughter have an accident. When you want to talk, give me a call." She told him, handing him a card before walking away.

"You never told me your name."

"Tess Mercer."

"Frank Reagan."

"We need to talk."

"I think we said all we need to."

"Well the woman I just talked to says otherwise. Now get the others, I'll be there in two minutes." He said hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Frank asked as soon as Clark walked into the house, not looking anywhere but at Frank. Sean, Jack and Nikki were upstairs and Linda was at the hospital. Clark thought it was for the best. The only people who needed to know about what he was going to say were or in Henry's case had worked in law enforcement.

"After I left I went over by the statue of liberty, figured I'd take a last look. A woman named Tess Mercer showed up, told me that she knew about the recent events. More importantly, she told me she could make all my recent problems go away as long as I talked to her employer."

"And let me guess...she threatened you."

"Yes. She told me that Erin and Nikki were the price I would pay if I tried to take her down. I wanted to kill her Frank I really did. But that wouldn't accomplish anything except cost me family."

He sighed before looking into Frank's eyes, praying that he would believe his next words.

"I have always been able to handle whatever has come my way. But now whoever this Tess Mercer is, whoever she works for knows how to kill me. I am out of my depth with this one Frank. So I am asking you, begging you to help me."

"What about your team?"

"They're vigilantes, and from what I hear the Police Commissioner dosen't allow vigilantes."

He looked into Frank's eyes, not saying a word. If push came to shove, he would call Oliver and the others, but he did not want to have to fight two wars which was what he would be doing if he tried to stop Tess and her employer on his own.

"I think we've got work to do Detective."

"Excuse me?"

"You know the most about these people. Which means you will lead this investigation. However, this will be done on the down low. We have to keep this in house. The Detective's shield is to cut through red tape and because quite frankly you earned it. You saved our family and you stopped a gang war."

"No I didn't. I got called by a mad man that I should have killed years ago."

"And because you didn't, there isn't blood in the streets." He replied simply, and Clark just nodded.

"How far are you willing to go Frank?"

"I don't think I'm following you Clark."

"I mean that for all we know Tess Mercer and her boss could be planning an attack on New York City. Now I'm not saying we raise the alert level, but I am saying that we need to assume the worst case scenario."

"Then let's bring her in." Erin said, but Clark shook his head.

"I looked into her eyes. She had no fear of me or the police or what would happen if she killed you. She won't talk."

"Everybody talks." Jamie said, but Clark just shook his head again.

"Not this one. I we bring her in she will be out with one phone call or she will sit in a cell. But she will not answer questions."

"Then what do you suggest? I'm not prepared to let you pretend to go along with her and her boss." Frank told him, the others expressing agreement at his words.

"You remember how I said Ziva taught me to shoot? Well that's not all she taught me. She taught me to fight...and she taught me certain advanced interrogation techniques."

"You mean torture." Danny spoke up, and Clark nodded.

"Yes. Now I don't like the idea of doing this, but I don't see much choice. Not without risking the success of whatever this woman's endgame is."

"The Mayor and the DA would never go for it." Erin said.

"They would never know. This would be done off the books. No camera's, no audio, nobody outside this room would ever know about it."

"I say do it. If it means keeping people safe, do whatever it takes." Danny said. He had seen war, and he knew that was what this was. Someone had declared war on his family, and they had to be stopped.

"That's a tough call Clark. But if it means Erin and Nikki are okay...I got your back." Jamie said.

"Erin?" Frank asked.

"I don't like it...but no one goes after my daughter and gets away with it."

"Dad?"

"Someone hits one of us we hit back. I say yes." Henry said, and Frank nodded.

"It's your call Frank. If you say no, we'll find another way."

"Which would include you pretending to go along with this woman. That's not an option. What do you need Clark?"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, read and reviewed this story so far! Please review and the next chapter will be up ASAP!**


End file.
